Talk:The World I Know/@comment-5261392-20140102160648
I'm not gonna put gifs because that requires way too much effort, but here are some of my NOTPs and a little explanation as to why I hate them. Enjoy! (if you read this than I'll give you a cookie) *Bince, Fobby, Alleo, Trick, Mickanny - Do I even need to explain? *Zaya - Aside from the abusive pairings, this is my biggest NOTP of Degrassi and one of my biggest NOTPs from any fandom. I despise everything about these two. I'll admit I liked them for about two minutes in Underneath It All, but I stopped caring when Zig chose Tori over Maya. He NEVER looked at Maya romantically again, until she put on a dress and some makeup - and than suddenly Zig was in love with her? BItch, ''please. '' The fact that it took Maya dressing up like a fucking Barbie doll for Zig to notice her isn't love, it's not a crush - it's infatuation and that's disgusting. Than, Zig and Maya kiss while Zig is with Tori, Maya's best friend, and the two hide it from her for the longest time. The reason I was way more pissed at Zig, however, is because he did not feel an ounce of remorse after hurting Tori! When she found out, he didn't even fucking look at her nor did he say sorry! And in the meantime, Zig kept on pursuing on Maya when she told him 1,000 times that she didn't want him. Skip forward to the Cam incident. Now, I'm not saying Zig killed Cam, BUT his mean words were the last thing Cam heard and eventually pushed him to commit suicide. That will forever taint Zaya and always leave a sick feeling in my stomach when thinking about them, ugh. In S13, all Zig talked about was how horrible Maya was for not wanting his dick anymore and shitting on her and Miles. If you REALLY cared about her, wouldn't you WANT her to be happy? And the promos for 13C, I think those explain themselves. Zig gives Maya a gun, she looks SO uncomfortable around him, and I don't think I can even support their friendship anymore. (Wow, this came out A LOT longer than I intended) *Stelena - Another one of my most hated pairings. This ship was doomed from the start considering Stefan stalked Elena for months and slept with her without telling her that she was the spitting image of his ex. And don't get me started on how Stefan threatened to drive Elena off the bridge her parents died on, treated her like a broken toy that needed to be fixed, starved her and yelled at her, slut shamed her, slept with her killer, had every memory of her erased, and forced her brother down a path that eventually lead to his own demise. *Bedward - Read here *Chair - Watch this *Wrencer - The first time they kissed, Wren was engaged to Spencer's older sister. The second time they kissed, Spencer was an emotional wreck after her break up with Toby (and I was a diehard Spoby shipper by them so seeing them interact made my blood boil). Wren always took advantage of Spencer's emotional vulnerability and only seemed to care about her when she was fresh out of a breakup and unstable; it's fucking gross. Wren, get your shady, lying ass AWAY from queen Spencer, thanks. *Luke/Franky - In my mind and the minds of others, this doesn't even qualify as a ship considering LUKE FUCKING RAPED FRANKY. But because Luke is an attractive white male, fans deny the fact that he raped and abused her and somehow make it Franky's fault. No, shut up. It WAS rape. Laya Lewis confirmed it. Goodbye. *Hank/anyone - Hank is a murderer, a liar, and a fucking terrible person. Enough said. *Jenna/Toby - This doesn't even QUALIFY as a ship considering Jenna raped and abused Toby. *Bemily - Ben attempted to rape Emily and if it wasn't for Toby, he may have gone through with it. *Tyler/Vicki - Tyler attempted to rape Vicki. *Damon/Caroline - This ship happened before Damon's reformation when he was a sociopath. He used and abused Caroline. Enough said. *All the Disney ones Dani listed besides John Smith/Pochantas (sorry, gurl, but I have such a soft spot for them even though I understand why others wouldn't ship it) *Sketch/Anwar - Nothing says "BFF" like dating your best friend's stalker, am I right? *Cal/Rose - Do I really need to say why? *Fratty - Their relationship was just one big hot mess. Matty was always a huge pussy around Franky and I never fully got over when he left after the car accident. In return, Franky treated Matty like shit. They were an incredibly dysfunctional relationship to say the least. *Fratie - Freddie only dated Katie because Effy was with Cook and then he cheated on her when she was left for dead in the woods. Likewise, Katie was really fucking rude to Effy and instead of confronting Freddie about her jealousy, she acted like a bitch to Effy and choked and threatened her while she was high. Wtf was this pairing? I have a ton more that you might know about already, so if you guys want you can always give me a ship and I'll tell you why I hate them :3